Life Goes On
by stari1
Summary: Rory and Jess are happy until he's gone. Who will be there to help her pick up the pieces? This is set in the future. And this is my first try.
1. No

It had been the happiest day of Rory's life. She had finally married Jess. Everyone in Stars Hollow was so happy for her. Her mum and her new dad Luke along with her new brother Luke Danes Jr. Lane and Henry were happy and so were her grandparents.  
  
The wedding was perfect and so was the reception was perfect. They left for their honeymoon in Hawaii. They came back a month later and Jess went back to work at the diner with Luke while Rory went to her new job as a journalist for the Hartford paper.  
  
One day Rory went to the doctor for a checkup and the doctor informed her that her test results had shown that she was pregnant. Rory was so happy. She went back home and told Jess who was just as happy as she was.  
  
Nine months later a little baby girl was born. They named her Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Just like her mother, grandmother and great great grandmother.  
  
6 MONTHS LATER  
  
"Jess, our wives just drank the last of the coffee at the diner. Taylor doesn't have any either so can you drive into Hartford and grab some for me?" Luke called from the storeroom.  
  
"Yeh, sure but can you look after Little Lorelai because she isn't feeling too well?" Jess replied.  
  
"Sure" Luke walked out and picked up his granddaughter and Jess left.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
RING-RING "Hello" came Rory's voice.  
  
"Hello, is this Miss Rory Danes?"  
  
"Yes what can I do for you?"  
  
"My name is Judy. I'm calling from Hartford Hospital. I hate to tell you that your husband Jess Danes has been in a car accident and is in a critical condition."  
  
"No! You're joking. You can tell Jess that I don't think it's very funny" Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Sorry ma but this is no joke. It is very important that you come to the hospital straight away."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming" Rory hung up the phone and began to cry uncontrollably. She picked up her phone again and dialled the number for the diner. She knew Lorelai and Luke would both be there with Little Lorelai.  
  
"Hello" Lorelai answer the phone.  
  
"Mum," Rory sobbed. "Jess is in the hospital."  
  
"No honey he's just gone into Hartford to buy some more coffee" Lorelai had the same reaction as Rory.  
  
"No mum you have go to the hospital with Luke and Little Lorelai" Rory hung up the phone. She had now made it to hospital and was sitting in the car trying to talk herself into entering.  
  
She sat in the car for a few minutes and then rushed inside. She went up to the nurse's desk and asked where she could find Jess. The nurses told her that he was in surgery.  
  
Rory went and sat in the chairs and waited for the other to turn up. About 20 minutes later they burst through the doors. Luke was carrying Little Lorelai and the other Lorelai was running around looking for Rory.  
  
"Rory" Lorelai finally saw her. "Honey where is he?"  
  
"He's in surgery."  
  
"Rory, what happened?" Luke was worried about what had happened to his nephew.  
  
"He was in an accident." Rory started to cry again. When Little Lorelai saw this she started to cry.  
  
"No, sweetie don't cry. Here come to mamma." Rory got up and took her daughter from Luke.  
  
Little Lorelai had only learnt two words "Mamma, dada"  
  
"Daddy's not here right now. But mamma and granny and grandpa are here" Rory started to cry even harder so Lorelai took the baby away. Rory looked up when her mother took her baby.  
  
"Where's Luke Jr.?" she asked.  
  
"We left him with Sookie and Michel at the inn. Michel actually seems to like him." Lorelai said as she turned away and went to sit down with her granddaughter.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
"Mrs. Danes?" the doctor walked up to Lorelai.  
  
"Um. No I'm the wrong one. That's her" and she directed him to Rory who was sitting down nursing her sleeping daughter and playing with Luke Jr. who Luke had gone a picked up.  
  
"Sorry." The doctor walked over to Rory. "Mrs. Danes?"  
  
"Yes, how is he? Is gonna be alright?" Rory bombarded the doctor with questions before he could say anything more.  
  
"Mrs. Danes I'm sorry but he lost too much blood and we couldn't save him." The doctor couldn't look at Rory.  
  
"No that's not right. You're lying to me. Jess is fine right mum? Luke?" Rory looked at them and the sad expressions on their faces.  
  
"Rory, honey" Lorelai walked to her daughter who was crying. Rory collapsed onto the floor before her mother got to her.  
  
The doctor walked over to Luke and asked, "Are you any relation to the man?"  
  
"Yes, I'm his uncle why?"  
  
"We need someone to confirm that it is actually him. Would you be willing to do it?"  
  
"I will if Rory doesn't want to." Luke walked over to Rory and asked her if she would like to confirm that it was indeed Jess.  
  
"Yes" she replied "but mum will you come with me?"  
  
"If you want honey."  
  
Rory and Lorelai stood up and followed the doctor toward the doors. Luke was left behind with the two babies.  
  
Rory came back out the door about 5 minutes later she was followed by her mother. Neither could stop crying. Luke took the two babies to their mothers. Who took them without hesitation.  
  
"Is it really him?" Luke asked Lorelai.  
  
"Yes" she replied and handed her son back to his father and then walked over and hugged her daughter and granddaughter.  
  
They left and went home. Rory went straight to her room and didn't come out. Both Lorelai and Luke were worried. She wouldn't eat and she didn't want to see Little Lorelai. She just sat on her bed looking at her wedding picture and crying. Lane couldn't even get Rory to do anything.  
  
When Rory did eventually leave her room it was only for an hour and all she did was go to Jess' funeral and then return home and sit on the couch. But as soon as she heard someone on the porch she ran and locked herself in her room again. 


	2. You're Not Alone

Tristan hadn't spoken to Rory since before her wedding. He couldn't handle seeing her with that guy even if he did make her happy. He had cut all ties he had with Rory except one. He still visited her grandparents. He had taken her spot at Friday dinners.  
  
He liked her grandparents and he had even told them about his feeling for their granddaughter. They him up to date about her life and had even introduced him to Little Lorelai one night when they were babysitting her.  
  
Tristan hadn't had a girlfriend for almost a year. He just couldn't get over Rory. He had never been on a date with her but he still remembered that kiss they shared and he could still feel her lips against his.  
  
FRIDAY  
  
Tristan went to dinner at the Gilmore house. Emily sat him down and told him all about Jess and the accident. She told him how Rory never left her room and how everyone was really worried.  
  
Tristan ate dinner and then left. He went home and all he could think about was what Emily had said to him about Jess and how sad Rory was. He decided that he had to go see her. Emily had told him that the funeral was the following Monday. He decided that he would go visit her on Monday. He wouldn't go to the funeral but he would go to the house and see her there.  
  
MONDAY  
  
Tristan arrived at the house. He got out of his car and walked up to the porch. As he approached the door he heard someone running past. He knocked but when no one answered he went around to the back door. He remembered the house from when he and Rory had been friends. He hadn't been there for a while but he knew his way around. He knocked on the backdoor but again no one answer. He knew where Rory's window was so he went back around to the front of the house and up to her window. He looked through the window and heard someone crying.  
  
"Rory, are you there" he called.  
  
"Tristan? Why are you here?"  
  
"Yeh it's me. Your grandparents told me what happened. Can I come in?"  
  
"Come to the front door I'll let you in" Rory dried her tears and walked to the front door. Tristan was standing there waiting for her to let him in. She opened the door and gave Tristan a huge hug. He was just the person she needed to see. He wasn't like her mum and Luke or Lane. They were all so happy. Sure they were upset that Jess was dead but they all had other things in their lives too. He was probably happy but she didn't know whether he was or wasn't so it was easier to talk to him without thinking that she was getting him depressed. They went back to her room and she told him this.  
  
"Rory, you do have someone else. You have your daughter. You beautiful daughter."  
  
"How do you know about Little Lorelai? I haven't seen you since before I got married. And when did you see my grandparents?"  
  
"Well I kinda took your place at Friday night dinners at your grandparents house. And they introduced me to Little Lorelai one night when they were babysitting her."  
  
"Oh" was all Rory could say about what Tristan had just told her. Then suddenly it hit her. She realised that Tristan had just pointed out the obvious. She was ignoring her baby. She had forgotten about her own daughter. What would Jess think she had neglected their baby? The only living thing she had left to remind her of him.  
  
"Tristan, can you do me a favour?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeh, what do you want?"  
  
"Can please go to Luke's and get me some coffee and can you bring Little Lorelai back here with you. But don't tell me that you've seen me. Just say that you'll look after her for a little while."  
  
"Sure. I'll be back soon." Tristan left the house. He decided to walk to Luke's.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER  
  
Tristan walked into the diner. Luke was serving two people in the corner and Lorelai was sitting at the counter. She saw Little Lorelai sitting in the corner playing with Luke Jr. who Tristan had met when he met Little Lorelai.  
  
Tristan walked up to the counter and sat next to Lorelai. She looked up from her coffee when he sat down.  
  
"Tristan? What are you doing here?" Lorelai was happy to see him.  
  
"I've been talking to your parents I decided to come and see you guys. I wanted to see Rory and Little Lorelai." He said glancing over at the two babies sitting in the corner.  
  
Luke came over "Hi Tristan" he said.  
  
"Hi Luke."  
  
"What can I get you?" Luke asked looking at his order pad.  
  
"Two large coffees, take away please. I am now as obsessed as Lorelai and Rory" Tristan tried to cover up the fact that he was planning to buy one for Rory.  
  
"Sure" Luke turned to get the coffees.  
  
"Lorelai would you like me to take Luke Jr. and Little Lorelai for a walk?"  
  
"If you don't mind you can. Just promise not to run away with them ok."  
  
"I promise." He walked over to the corner and picked up the two babies. The he walked back to the counter and took the coffees. Luke told him they were on the house since he was looking after the kids.  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE  
  
"Rory, I'm back" Tristan was standing out on the porch. He couldn't open the door because he had a baby and a cup of coffee in each hand. She came and opened the door. As soon as she saw her mum Little Lorelai started to try to reach for her. Rory took her daughter and cup of coffee. She led Tristan into the lounge room.  
  
"So what did mum say when you asked if you could take these two?" Rory asked trying to start some kind of conversation that wouldn't make her think about Jess.  
  
"She told me not to run away with them." They both let out a little laugh.  
  
When Rory realised what she'd done she covered her mouth.  
  
"Rory, you're aloud to laugh" Tristan said realising what she was thinking.  
  
"No I can't. My husband just died. I can't be happy. He's dead, He's dead. My baby will never get to see her daddy again." Rory burst into tears. Tristan just wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Lorelai walked in the door and saw Rory sitting on the couch in Tristan's arms crying.  
  
Tristan looked up and saw her "Hey Lorelai" he said.  
  
"Tristan. What are you doing here? You said that you were going to take the kids for a walk."  
  
"I did take them for a walk. I walked them here." Tristan replied to Lorelai in his usual cheeky way.  
  
"Oh. Rory honey what's wrong?" she walked over to her daughter.  
  
"Nothing mum. Nothings wrong, my husbands dead ad my daughter will never see her father but nothing's wrong I'm just peachy" Rory couldn't believe that her mum had asked such a stupid question.  
  
"Sorry, I've just gotta get something for Luke and then I'll leave." Lorelai quickly hurried upstairs and got what she needed and left.  
  
Rory snuggled back up to Tristan and cried herself to sleep. Once she was asleep Tristan picked her up and put her in her bed. As he was carrying her he realised how small and fragile she look.  
  
He went back out into the lounge room Little Lorelai and Luke Jr. were laying on the pillows on the floor a sleep. He decided to leave them there.  
  
He went over and picked up the phone book and looked for the number of the diner. When he found it he called. Lorelai answered the phone.  
  
"Hello" she said.  
  
"Hey Lorelai. Can you come home? I need to talk to you and everyone's asleep so I can't leave."  
  
"Sure I'll be there in a minute."  
  
They both hung up and Tristan went to Rory's room. She looked so peaceful. He wondered how something so bad could happen to such a wonderful and kind person. 


	3. Explaining It All

Lorelai hurried home. She wanted to know what Tristan had to tell her. She came through the door and found Tristan looking at Rory sleeping.  
  
"Tristan." She walked up behind him.  
  
"Oh hi Lorelai. I was just checking on Rory. She looks so peaceful."  
  
"It's good to see that she's getting some sleep. I haven't seen her this peaceful and not crying since it happened." Lorelai just stood there next to Tristan looking at her daughter.  
  
Then she realized why she'd come home. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I wanted to talk about Rory. She opened up to me a lot today and told me stuff that I know she hasn't told anyone else. Please come and sit down." Tristan led Lorelai back into the lounge. Tristan had put the two kids on the couch so that they would be more comfortable. Lorelai picked up Luke Jr. while Tristan picked up Little Lorelai.  
  
"So what did Rory tell you?"  
  
"She told me that she felt that she couldn't talk to anyone else because she would depress them. She felt that she couldn't be happy because her husband had just died and her daughter wouldn't be able to remember her father."  
  
"Do you think that she will feel better now that she's let out her feelings?"  
  
"I think that she will start to feel better. But there are so many things in this town that will remind her of Jess. So I was thinking would you mind if I asked her if she would like to come on a holiday with me? We could take Little Lorelai and go somewhere sunny. Somewhere that she can take her mind off all the sad things that have happened."  
  
"I think that's a great idea."  
  
"What's a great idea?" Rory had appeared in the doorway. She hadn't heard the whole conversation but she knew that they had been talking about her.  
  
Tristan stood up and walked over to Rory. "Rory I was wondering whether you and Little Lorelai would like to come on a holiday with me? We could go anywhere you want."  
  
"You want me to just pack up and leave?" Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want. I was planning on going on a holiday soon anyway and I would have just been going by myself."  
  
"I can't just leave I have stuff to do. I need to work and I have to sort out all of Jess' stuff."  
  
"Honey, you have plenty of time off work and Luke and I can sort out Jess' stuff. You decide what you want to do and then tell us okay."  
  
"I need to think about this. Tristan I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what I've decided." Rory turned and retreated into her room again.  
  
"Lorelai I've got to get going. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Bye Tristan." Lorelai hugged him and walked him to the door.  
  
TUESDAY 3:00am  
  
RING-RING  
  
"Hello what time is it?" Tristan was ready to kill whoever was on the other end of the line.  
  
"Tristan. It's me Rory." Rory sounded as if she'd been crying again.  
  
Tristan glanced at the clock. "Rory it's three am. Why are you calling? Has something happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry to call so early but I've been thinking about your offer. I'd love to come on a holiday with you. I had to call you now before I changed my mind."  
  
"That's great. I'll come over later around lunchtime and we can talk about it then."  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
"Bye" Tristan waited for Rory to hang up the phone. 


	4. Tristan Rediscovers His Feelings

TUESAY 11:30am  
  
Tristan was on his way to Stars Hollow. He had gotten a shock that morning when Rory called him. The fact that she was calling before nine in the morning had really worried him but to top it all off she was crying. He didn't ask her way she was crying he was too busy trying to stay awake but he was going to make sure he asked her why she had been crying.  
  
He pulled up out the front of the house. She was sitting on the porch drinking a cup of coffee. She had her back to the road and didn't hear the car pull up. Tristan walked up to the porch "Rory."  
  
"Tristan. Hi I was just sitting here waiting for you. Everyone's gone to work and Miss Patty and Babbette are looking after the babies."  
  
"Okay, well we can talk in peace then. I've got one question to ask you before we get started. Why were you crying when you called me last night?"  
  
"I was crying because I was happy. Little Lorelai learned how to say I love you. And I went into her room and she woke up and said 'I love you mamma' and that just made me so happy."  
  
Tristan was happy to hear that Rory's tears had been tears of joy, and not tears of pain.  
  
"That's great. Now where do you want to go on our holiday? We can go anywhere."  
  
"I want to go to Hawaii."  
  
"But isn't that where you two went."  
  
Rory cut Tristan off. "Yes, Jess and I went there for our honeymoon. That's where we basically started our lives together so I thought that maybe I could go there and say goodbye." Rory looked down at her feet.  
  
"As long as you promise that you and Little Lorelai will enjoy yourselves there then I don't see shy we can't go. How much more time do you have off work?"  
  
"I promise that we will have fun and I still have three months worth of leave still left."  
  
"Okay, well we can leave on Friday. And we can stay in Hawaii for a month if you want."  
  
"That sounds great. I need to tell mum. And I'm guessing that you need to call and make all of the arrangements."  
  
Tristan picked up on a sound in her voice that made him think that she didn't want him to leave right then. "No, I don't have to leave right now. I can hang around for awhile and we can talk or go for a walk of something."  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
"Yeh, it's no problem. I can make all the arrangements when I get home tonight. So what do you want to do? Do you just want to hangout here of go for a walk or even go to Luke's?"  
  
"I don't want to be around people. They still look at me in that way and I can't handle it" the look in Rory's eyes suddenly changed from the happiness that was slowly appearing to the pain as she thought about all the people in town and the looks she got from them.  
  
"Well, I've got an idea that I think you'll like."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well why don't we go for a walk. We can go find a nice quiet spot and I can get us some stuff from Luke's. All the kids are at school so we don't need to worry about them. What do you say? Do you like that idea? We can walk the long way to the park so that no one will see us."  
  
"I like that idea. You're such a good friend Tristan." Rory leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Oh my God. I'm still completely in love with her. DuGrey how can you do this, we can't be any more than just friends. She's a grieving widow but Tristan couldn't help the way he felt. 


	5. An Afternoon In The Park

AT THE DINER  
  
Tristan walked in and ordered two hamburgers and two coffees. While the burgers where cooking Luke and Tristan started to talk.  
  
"So why did you decide to come back into Rory's life now?" Luke had been wondering this since he first saw Tristan but he had never had the chance to ask.  
  
"Well I've having dinner every Friday with Emily and Richard Gilmore and they told me what had happened. And so I just decided to come and see how she was. I thought that she might need a friend around. I know that she has Lane but Lane has Henry and so I don't know. I was just worried about her."  
  
"Well I think that it's great that you've offered to take Rory and Little Lorelai away. I better go get those burgers."  
  
Luke walked out the back and came back a few minutes later with two takeaway burgers and coffees.  
  
"Here you go." Luke handed them over.  
  
"Thanks" Tristan said and put the money on the counter and left.  
  
AT THE PARK  
  
Rory was sitting under a tree. She'd picked up a book to read while she was waiting for Tristan. But she had no idea what she was reading. She wasn't able to concentrate on the words. There was too much going on in her head. Why does Tristan want me to go away with him? I know we're friends but I hadn't seen him in ages and then one day he showed up at my window and was offering to take my daughter and I on a holiday anywhere in the world that we want.   
  
"Rory, I've got our food."  
  
Rory was pulled out of her thoughts by Tristan's voice. Tristan sat down next to her and gave her her share of the food and coffee.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Tristan asked as he took a bite of his burger.  
  
"I was just thinking about how amazing it is that we didn't see each other for ages and then you show up at my window and offer to take me and Little Lorelai on a holiday."  
  
"Yeh well like I said I've been spending time with your grandparents and I've learnt a lot about you through them and I was really concerned about you so I decided to come and see you. And then I realized how many things there were around this place that would remind you of Jess so I thought that maybe if I took you guys away you might start to feel better."  
  
"Tristan you are so caring." Rory gave Tristan a hug. God I love her. DuGrey stop it.   
  
Rory and Tristan ate the rest of their food in silence and then walked back to the house. It was starting to get late so Tristan decided he should get going. When they got back to the house he said goodbye and left. 


	6. Dinner

THURSDAY NIGHT  
  
Tristan hadn't spoken to Rory since they had eaten together the other day. But he thought about her every second of the day. She was all he thought of.  
  
RING-RING "Hello Gilmore-Danes residence" Luke answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Luke is Rory there? It's Tristan."  
  
"Yeh I'll just get her for you." Tristan could hear Luke's muffled voice call out for Rory to come to the phone.  
  
"Hello" Rory sounded happy.  
  
"Hi, it's me. Sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday. I was busy making reservation and I wen to see your grandparents. I was thinking that since our plane doesn't leave until nine tomorrow night we might be able to have dinner with them. I know that they want to see you and Little Lorelai. And they would love to see your mum, Luke and Luke Jr."  
  
"So are you saying that you want all of us to come to dinner at my grandparents house tomorrow night? Have you already told them that you were going to ask me to go to dinner?"  
  
"No I didn't tell them but I thought that you guys might want to see them."  
  
"Well Little Lorelai and I will be there. Hang on a second I'll ask my mum whether she wants to come." There was silence on the other end of the line while Rory went to talk to her mum.  
  
"Hello?" Rory was back.  
  
"I'm still here" Tristan replied.  
  
"My mum said that they'd come too. I don't think she really likes the idea but she hasn't seen them for a while so she might be able to handle them this once."  
  
"Okay. I've got to go. Do you wan to call your grandparents or will I?" Tristan asked Rory. He thought he knew the answer but he was going to give her the choice.  
  
"Nah, you can."  
  
"Okay, well bye I'll meet you at your grandparent's house tomorrow at around six."  
  
"See you then. Bye" Rory hung up the phone.  
  
Tristan sat there for a few minutes before he picked up the phone and dialed Emily and Richard's number.  
  
RING-RING  
  
"Hello, Gilmore Residence" the maid on the other end of the phone said.  
  
"Hi, this is Tristan DuGrey. Is Mrs. Gilmore there please?"  
  
"Yes Mr. DuGrey I will just get her for you." The maid handed the phone to Emily.  
  
"Tristan, so nice to hear from you again. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well I've actually done something for you. I've managed to talk you're family into coming for dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Tristan, thank you so very much. I haven't seen them for so long. How did you manage to get them to come?"  
  
"I just told Rory that you would really like to see her and everyone else. She agreed straight away but I think she needed to convince Lorelai. But that doesn't mater does it? At least you get to see them."  
  
"Thank you Tristan. What time should we be expecting you tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll be there around five thirty and I told the others to be there at six. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yes no problems. I'll see you then. Goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
Tristan decided to go to bed. That night he had the best dream. He and Rory were on their holiday. They were walking along the beach looking at the sunset. He turned and faced her. Suddenly he was lost in her eyes all he could see was they blue. But the eyes weren't like they eyes that he'd gotten used to seeing in the last few days. They weren't sad. They were they eyes of the old Rory Gilmore. They were happy, there was no sign of pain. He leaned in and kissed her. When he woke he could still feel her lips against his.  
  
BACK IN STARS HOLLOW  
  
Rory was having a dream much the same as Tristan's. They were on their holiday. This time they weren't walking. They were just sitting there watching the sunset. She turned to him and SHE was lost in his eyes. His eyes were different; there was no pain or concern in his eyes. All she saw was happiness and love. Rory leaned in and kissed him. Like Tristan she awoke and could still feel his lips against hers.  
  
For some reason the fact that she was having a dream about Tristan kissing her didn't scare her. She actually felt quite comfortable.  
  
@ TRISTAN'S HOUSE  
  
As much as he loved the dream Tristan knew that he shouldn't think about Rory like that. He thought that maybe if he hadn't invited her on the holiday he would have disappeared from Rory's life again.  
  
THAT EVENING AT EMILY AND RICHARD'S HOUSE  
  
DING-DONG  
  
"Hello Tristan." Emily opened the door and let Tristan enter.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Gilmore. I'm very sorry I'm late. I had a few last minute things to sort out."  
  
"That's okay. The others should be arriving soon." Emily took Tristan into the lounge room to see Richard.  
  
AT THE GILMORE-DANES HOUSE  
  
"Rory are you ready?" Luke had finished packing Rory and Little Lorelai's bags into the car. Rory was just dressing Little Lorelai.  
  
"Finished" Rory called as she walked out of her room.  
  
Lorelai walked up to Luke "Lucas baby. I don't want to go see my parents. Can't we just say that something important has come up?"  
  
"No. We're gonna go. You never see your parents and I'm sure, like Tristan said they really miss all you guys"  
  
Lorelai put on her little pouting face. Luke just kissed her and took Luke Jr. away from her.  
  
"Fine. But you owe me" she kissed him again and went to get some coffee to take with her.  
  
Eventually they were all ready. And they left.  
  
IN THE CAR  
  
"Rory why did you get us into this?" Lorelai looked at her daughter.  
  
"Excuse me? I didn't get you into anything. I asked if you wanted to come to dinner and you said yes."  
  
"But I remember you adding the words before I leave. And I wanted to be there when you left so that meant having to go to dinner at my parent's house."  
  
They arrived at the house.  
  
DING-DONG  
  
INSIDE  
  
DING-DONG  
  
"Ooh they're here" Emily stood and went to answer the door.  
  
Tristan heard Emily open the door and welcome them all.  
  
"Hello, Lorelai"  
  
"Mum"  
  
"Rory"  
  
"Grandma"  
  
"Luke"  
  
"Mum" for some reason Emily had insisted that he call her mum.  
  
"And my little babies" Emily took the two babies and started to talk to them.  
  
IN THE LOUNGE ROOM  
  
"So Mr. Gilmore are you happy that they've come for dinner?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yes. It is lovely to get to see them. I miss having Friday dinners with them."  
  
At that moment Emily led the three adults into the lounge room while she continued to talk to the two babies.  
  
Richard and Tristan said hello to everyone.  
  
The maid came to the door that led to the dining room "dinner is ready."  
  
They all walked into the dining room and sat down for dinner. Dinner was actually quite enjoyable. Emily managed to not offend anyone and Lorelai managed not to upset her mother.  
  
When they finished dinner. Tristan and Rory had to leave to catch their plane. Lorelai and Luke were going to saying good-bye and Emily and Richard decided to join them. 


	7. The Holiday

@ THE AIRPORT  
  
"Mum I'm gonna miss you, I'll call you all the time" Rory hugged her mum.  
  
Tristan went over and shook Luke's hand. "Thanks for doing this for her. You know she really needed to get away from that town. You are truly a good friend."  
  
Lorelai was next. She came over and gave Tristan a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. "Thank you Tristan."  
  
"Really it's no problem. I'll be calling you next week. I have something else I want to do for you guys."  
  
Emily and Richard were saying good-bye to Rory and Little Lorelai. Emily saw Tristan standing there looking at Rory.  
  
"Tristan, look after her and I hope that everything turns out right for you." Emily knew what Tristan wanted, but she also knew that he wouldn't do or say anything until he thought that Rory was ready.  
  
'This is the last call for flight 88 leaving for Hawaii from gate 5 in five minutes.'  
  
"We really must go" Rory walked over and gave Luke a hug. "Look after mum."  
  
She then went and hugged her mum again. They both started to cry.  
  
"Come on Rory we have to leave," said Tristan as he tried to pry the two girls apart.  
  
He went over and took Little Lorelai off Richard and said good-bye to everyone. He took Rory's hand before she could go back to her mum.  
  
They walked through the gate and Tristan said to Rory "You sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes. I need to do this."  
  
ON THE PLANE  
  
Rory and Tristan spent most of the trip talking about what they we going to and they spent a lot of time playing with Little Lorelai.  
  
Rory fell asleep on the plane. But Tristan didn't care; he got to look at her. She looked so peaceful and when he looked at her and her daughter together they looked so much alike. Tristan knew he was a very lucky person to get to be friends with Rory.  
  
While Tristan was imagining what a life with Rory would be like Rory was dreaming about what a life with Tristan would be like. She dreamt that Jess came and told her to move on. He told he that she should be with Tristan. If he was able to make her and their daughter happy then she should go for it.  
  
Rory woke up just before the plane landed. She didn't know whether that dream was Jess' way of saying everything that he needed to say or her hoping that he would approve.  
  
She excused herself and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself I the mirror and decided that she was going to say good-bye to Jess when they got to Hawaii. She knew that he would tell her that life goes on. She would never forget him. They had a daughter together, but if she didn't move on she would become a grumpy old woman who would regret everything. And that wouldn't make Jess happy.  
  
The plane landed soon after Rory got out of the bathroom.  
  
AT THE HOTEL  
  
Tristan had gotten them the best rooms in the best hotel in Hawaii. He also managed to find someone to look after Little Lorelai while they went for walks.  
  
Rory had decided that she would go and say good-bye to Jess that night. She went down to the beach and sat there. She took a picture of him with her. She buried it in the sand and put flowers on top. She sat there and just looked out at the ocean. She remembered what Jess has said to them when they were on the beach. He told her 'our love is stronger than anything. Nothing will stop us from loving each other. Even if anything happens we will remember each other.' She knew that he was right, but what would he think if she just sat around all day wishing he were there.  
  
"I'm gonna do it tomorrow night" she said aloud. She stood up and walked back to the hotel. Tristan was playing with Little Lorelai. He's so good to her Rory thought. Tristan had been shopping and had come back with bags full of clothes and toys for Little Lorelai.  
  
"Hi, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm pretty tired. Will you put her to sleep when you want to please?" Rory asked Tristan.  
  
"Yeh. Have a good sleep" he stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
Rory dreamt about Jess that night. He told he that she was making the right decisions. She should try to keep him. He would make a good father and husband.  
  
Tristan was having a dream. It was a wedding. Someone was walking down he isle. He couldn't see her face and there was a groom standing at the front with his best man. They had their backs turned. Then they turned around. The groom was Tristan and the best man was Jess. He then saw the bride's face. It was Rory. Did this mean something? Was the reason that Jess wanted Tristan to let Rory know how he felt?  
  
5:00 am SUNDAY  
  
Tristan woke up. He heard Little Lorelai crying from in Rory's room. It was about five am. He got out of bed and went to see what was wrong. He knocked on Rory's door. She opened the door.  
  
"Tristan, what's wrong?" she asked seeing the worry in his face.  
  
"I heard Little Lorelai crying and thought that something had happened."  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. She just needed her nappy changed. That's all. Do you want to hold her?"  
  
"Sure. I'll take her back to my room and you can get some more sleep."  
  
"Thanks." Tristan took Little Lorelai and left the room. He took her back to his room. They sat on the floor and Tristan took out a purple teddy bear that he'd brought her.  
  
She looked at him. "Dada" she said.  
  
"No dada's not here. But he's watching over you all the time."  
  
Little Lorelai was a smart little girl and she'd learnt how to say his name it wasn't perfect but it still sounded cute. "Dada Drisan."  
  
Rory went back to sleep and she had the same dream as Tristan. It was the wedding dream. She now knew that Jess was definitely saying that he wanted her to be with Tristan.  
  
10:00am SUNDAY  
  
Rory and Tristan had taken Little Lorelai down to the beach for a swim. Tristan and Little Lorelai were playing in the water while Rory sat on the beach watching.  
  
A woman came up to Rory and said, "you have such a beautiful daughter and your husband is so good with her."  
  
"Oh, he's not my husband. My husband died a few months ago. Tristan is just a friend who is helping me. But I do have hopes that one day he might be my husband."  
  
"Well, hope that works out for you. You sound like you deserve it." With that the woman left Rory to watch the two people who had helped her move on with her life, play in the water." 


	8. I Love You

5:45pm SUNDAY  
  
Rory and Tristan had left Little Lorelai with the babysitter and were down on the beach. They were walking along looking at the sunset. Rory turned and looked a Tristan. He faced her and they looked into each other's eyes. It was just like their dreams. They became lost in each other's eyes. They were being drawn closer and closer together. Their lips finally touched. The electricity that shot through their bodies was amazing. Tristan knew he'd met the one. They pulled away from each other.  
  
"Rory, I love you. You don't have to say that to me right now. But I hope that one day you will be able to say that to me" Tristan took Rory's hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"Tristan, I do love you. I haven't said that to ANYONE since Jess died" she kissed him.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes Tristan, I truly love you, and I believe that Jess wants me to be with you. He keeps appearing in my dreams."  
  
"He keeps appearing in my dreams too. He's doesn't speak but he's there."  
  
"He spoke in one of mine and he told me that I should keep you and that you would make a good father and a good husband. Then this morning after I went to sleep again I had a dream that we were getting married and Jess was your best man."  
  
"I had the same dream." They both walked back to the hotel and Rory called her mum. She spoke to Luke and he agreed that Tristan was a great guy.  
  
Once Rory was finished talking Tristan spoke to Lorelai. He told her that he had arranged for her and Luke to bring Luke Jr. over. They were to leave on Tuesday. But she couldn't say anything to Rory because it was going to be a surprise. Then he called Emily and told he what was happening. He told her that he had arranged for her and Richard to come as well.  
  
Rory and Tristan sat on his bed with Little Lorelai. "Tristan, can I sleep in your bed with you tonight? I don't want anything to happen. I just want to be close to you."  
  
"Yes. I need to go out but I'll be back soon okay. Just make yourself comfortable."  
  
Tristan stood up and kissed Rory and Little Lorelai good-bye and then left.  
  
He went down stairs and asked to see the manager.  
  
He was taken into a small office.  
  
"Hello Mr. DuGrey what can I do for you?" the manger asked.  
  
"Well sir I'm looking for the best engagement ring you can find for me. I don't care what the cost is money is not obstacle."  
  
"We have a wonderful jewelry store in the hotel. If you come with me I will have it opened up now and you can have a look." The two men went to the store.  
  
"Do you see any that you like?" asked that manager.  
  
"I like that one" Tristan pointed to a beautiful ring. It was gold and had a medium sized diamond in the middle and then there were two smaller diamonds on each side."  
  
"Yes sir. How do intend to pay for it. I have my credit card here." He handed his card to the manager.  
  
The manager handed him the ring in a ring box and his credit card.  
  
Tristan went back to his room and found Rory asleep with Little Lorelai lying next to her. When she heard him walk in Little Lorelai sat up and said "dada." When Rory heard this she woke up "Where?"  
  
"Der, dada Drisan."  
  
Rory looked around and saw that Tristan was standing there.  
  
"No sweetie that's Tristan."  
  
"Drisan"  
  
"That's right," said Tristan as he walked over to the bed.  
  
"Come on, let's go to sleep." Tristan lied down on the bed and Little Lorelai crawled up in-between him and Rory. Rory leaned over and kissed Tristan. "I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too" he replied and the three of them all snuggled up together and fell asleep. 


	9. Marry Me

8:00am MONDAY  
  
Tristan woke up while the girls were still asleep. He thought that this would be the best time to call Lorelai and Emily and make sure that they were still coming the next day. Lorelai was angry that Tristan woke her up but soon got over it and said that they were really looking forward to it. He got the same response from Emily except for the being woken up bit.  
  
Next Tristan organised for Little Lorelai to be baby-sat and had the manager prepare a picnic for him and Rory.  
  
12:00pm MONDAY  
  
Tristan had decided to let Rory sleep. So he had taken Little Lorelai to be baby-sat. Then he went back to the room and sat on a chair at the end of the bed and did his favorite thing, he watched Rory sleep.  
  
When she woke up and saw him she smiled. He stood up and walked over to the bed and gave her a kiss.  
  
"I've take Little Lorelai to the babysitter and I've arranged for us to have picnic on the beach. Go get changed and then we'll go and eat." Tristan explained to Rory.  
  
"Okay" Rory jumped up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
1:00pm MONDAY  
  
Tristan had just taken the ring he'd brought the night before out of it's hiding plane and put it in his pocket when Rory walked out of the bathroom.  
  
She looked beautiful. She was wearing a light summer dress and had her hair out hanging below her shoulders.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful" Tristan said.  
  
Rory blushed "thanks."  
  
"Let's go," said Tristan and he took her hand and led her out of the room and down to the foyer.  
  
The manager was waiting for them with a huge picnic basket. He handed it to Tristan as they left the hotel.  
  
Tristan and Rory walked down to the beach. Tristan led her to a secluded area of the beach.  
  
They sat on a rug that had been packed into the basket. They ate the food that had been prepared. Then Rory lay down with her head on Tristan's lap. He leant down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Rory sat up and looked at Tristan "I love you" she said.  
  
Tristan took Rory's hand in one of his, and put his other hand in his pocket and took the ring out.  
  
"Rory, I know that I'm probably pushing my luck but I love you so much and you would make me the happiest man alive if you said that you would marry me" Tristan opened the ring box "Rory will you marry me?"  
  
"Tristan, oh my God. Yes. I love you too" Rory grabbed Tristan and kissed him. He put the ring on her finger.  
  
"Rory, how soon do you want to get married?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"I don't care. As long as everybody I love is with me."  
  
They walked back to the hotel so that Rory could spend the rest of the afternoon with Little Lorelai and she was going to call her mum. Tristan told Rory that she should get Little Lorelai first so she could talk to her grandmother. He used that time to call Lorelai and warn her that Rory was going to call. And to remind her not to say anything about the visit.  
  
Then Tristan went to see the manager again. He asked him organize for him to get married the on the Wednesday. But he told him not to say anything to Rory because this was a surprise. He went and picked out a beautiful white dress for Rory the dress wasn't too fancy. It was actually quite casual and a pink dress for Little Lorelai.  
  
He then went back upstairs to spend time with the girls. He opened the door and saw Rory looking out the window.  
  
"Hey honey" Rory turned around when she heard Tristan's voice. "Where's Little Lorelai?"  
  
"I just put her down to sleep. She was really tired."  
  
"So do we have the next few hours to ourselves?" he was grinning his usual trademark grin.  
  
"Yes, I guess so. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I thought that I might wait until our honeymoon to show you how much I love you. But that doesn't mean making out's not aloud." By this time Tristan had made his way to the armchair that he'd left in front of the bed. Rory ran over and jumped on Tristan's lap. She started to kiss him gently on the lips and he returned the kiss with a gentle kiss.  
  
After an hour and a half of being alone Rory and Tristan were disturbed by the sound of footsteps. They stopped kissing and looked towards the door, and saw Little Lorelai walking very unsteadily towards them.  
  
"Mamma" the baby gave an excited squeal.  
  
"Oh my God, Tristan she's walking." Rory focused her attention on her daughter. She stood up "come to mamma baby." Rory stretched out her arms and Little Lorelai stumbled into them. Tristan stood up "she has her mother's determination and brains." Tristan loved this baby as mum as he loved her mother. 


	10. Surprises

2:00pm TUESDAY  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
Tristan had gone downstairs a few minutes ago. Rory thought that he had forgotten his key. "Tris I reminded you to take your key."  
  
She got up and opened the door "mum, Luke what are you doing here?"  
  
"Tristan told us to come, and your grandfather is right behind us."  
  
"Where's grandma? Did she stay at home?"  
  
"No she's downstairs talking to Tristan. She seems to really like him." Lorelai gave her daughter a huge hug and then Luke did too.  
  
Tristan walked in the door with Emily. "Hello Rory, congratulations. Tristan is a really great guy" Emily hugged her granddaughter and then turned to Luke. "Luke can I please talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Um. sure" Luke followed her out the room.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"Luke you obviously know that Tristan has asked Rory to marry him. He organized for the wedding to take place in three hours."  
  
"He's what? Three hours?" Luke was gobsmacked.  
  
"He needs our help. He needs us to get everyone to the venue without them getting suspicious and without Rory knowing. So that means you can't let Lorelai know. She won't be able to keep it a secret."  
  
"I can help."  
  
"Okay, you need to get Lorelai dress up and Rory into the dress that Tristan has brought for her."  
  
"That could be difficult. You see, Lorelai didn't pack anything except bathing suits and sun dresses."  
  
"That's no problem. If we hurry we can get downstairs and buy a dress without her noticing. And we can buy suits for you and Luke Jr."  
  
Luke and Emily went down to the foyer and found the dress shop.  
  
BACK IN ROOM  
  
"Why did mum take Luke away?" Lorelai looked at Tristan.  
  
"She said that she wanted to have a chat with him while you and Rory were catching up."  
  
"Oh. I'd better go make sure that she hasn't driven him crazy."  
  
"No don't, stay here with Rory. I'll go" Tristan walked out the door.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
"Mum," Luke felt funny saying that word to her. "I hate suits. I look like a dork."  
  
"No you don't. You look very cute. Anyway, you can't were a plaid shirt and leans with a backwards cap to a wedding. Especially Rory's wedding."  
  
"I know that. But why can't I wear a nice pair of dress pants and a nice shirt? Why do I have to try on all these suits?"  
  
"Like I said. You look so cute in a suit."  
  
Tristan walked in the door.  
  
"Hi Luke, Mrs. Gilmore. You are so lucky that Lorelai isn't down here right now. She was going to come down and check whether you had driven Luke crazy yet." Tristan let out laugh.  
  
"Well she has. Please tell her that I don't have to wear a suit. Tell her that I can just wear a pair of dress pants and a nice shirt."  
  
"I don't really care what you wear. I'm actually wearing a Hawaiian shirt and jeans. This is only a casual thing."  
  
"Tristan you have to wear a suit." Emily was shocked to hear that he was planning on wearing that.  
  
"But the wedding's on the beach." Tristan had forgotten to mention that detail to Emily.  
  
"Oh, well Luke you can take that suit off. And we can go and choose Lorelai's dress and you can go with Tristan and choose what you and Luke Jr. will wear later."  
  
They all left the shop and went in search of a dress shop. After a bit more fighting they decided on a casual but smart dress. That was pink at the top and purple at the bottom, the two colours blended together in the middle.  
  
Emily then went upstairs to be with the girls. Tristan and Luke decided to go for a walk.  
  
"Luke can I ask you to do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeh sure."  
  
"I would like you to be my best man and I would like Luke Jr. to be a ring boy or something."  
  
"Why me? Don't you have like a million friends?"  
  
"I think it would be great if you were my best man. And no I don't have a million 'friends'. I have acquaintances and other people like that. But I don't have any real friends that I could ask to do a thing like that for me."  
  
"Okay, yeah I'll be your best man and Luke Jr. will be a ring boy. That means that we can stop looking for suit kind of things. Luke Jr. and I can just wear Hawaiian shirts and jeans like you."  
  
"That sounds good." Tristan and Luke went and brought the clothes and then went back to the room.  
  
6:00pm TUESDAY  
  
"Lorelai, Tristan wants to go out to dinner to celebrate. He's brought you two some dresses. Here you go. Put them on and do whatever else you need to do then we'll go. Tristan wants to meet us on the beach in about an hour." Luke then left the girls with their dresses and went to tell Tristan that everything was going okay. And to get changed.  
  
BACK IN THE ROOM  
  
"Tristan is so good to us mum. He loves Little Lorelai and he loves me. Plus an extra bonus is that he buys me lots of coffee." Rory knew the last bit was something that her mum would like.  
  
"I know he's a great guy. He looked after you when you were depressed. But the fact that he buys you lots of coffee make him a saint."  
  
"Mum! There's more he can do than buy coffee" Rory pretended to be upset. "But I'll get him to buy you some" she smiled and finished getting ready.  
  
6:45pm TUESDAY  
  
"Wow, who are you and what did you do to my Luke?" Lorelai laughed when she saw her husband.  
  
"Well Tristan told me that we were having dinner at the beach and he told me to buy something beachy, so I went to the surf shop and brought this." Luke looked down at what he was wearing.  
  
"You two can keep admiring each other on the way but we need to leave" Rory put Little Lorelai on the floor on the floor so she could walk with Luke Jr.  
  
ON THE BEACH  
  
"Mr. Gilmore, Mrs. Gilmore." Tristan greeted his future grandparent in- laws.  
  
"Drisan!"  
  
"Little Lorelai!" Tristan picked up the little girl and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So where's dinner" Lorelai said looking around.  
  
Tristan smiled at Luke "just around the corner."  
  
They all walked around the corner together. As soon as Rory realized where they were and what was going on she was shocked.  
  
"Tristan, I had no idea."  
  
"No one did sweetie. Only your grandma, grandpa and Luke knew" Tristan smiled at her.  
  
"Let's get started," said Richard. He went to take his seat.  
  
"No grandpa, will you please give me away?"  
  
"Yes. I'd love to."  
  
Everyone took their places and the ceremony began.  
  
When it came to the 'I dos' Rory said it so happily.  
  
Then the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Tristan turned to his new wife. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I am now the happiest man alive." He then kissed her. Everyone clapped. 


	11. We're Pregnant

TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
LORELAI AND LUKE'S ROOM  
  
Everyone had decided to stay in Hawaii for a holiday.  
  
"Luke" Lorelai looked at him.  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"What would make you happier than you already are?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe another kid."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"I got what? No you're not. You're just jokin' right?"  
  
"No, I'm pregnant."  
  
"That's great." Luke hugged her.  
  
TRISTAN AND RORY'S ROOM  
  
Tristan and Rory were sitting on the bed with Little Lorelai. They looked so cute. Like one big happy family.  
  
"Tristan, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yes, I found out this morning."  
  
"Oh, I love you."  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
"Come in" Tristan called.  
  
Lorelai and Luke walked in with huge smiles.  
  
"Wow, what happened? You guys look like the cats that got the canaries" Tristan joked.  
  
"Guys we've got something to tell you"  
  
"What?" Rory was excited.  
  
"You want to tell her or will I?" Luke asked Lorelai.  
  
"I will," said Lorelai. "Rory, Tristan I'm."  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
"We're busy," Tristan said as he opened the door. "Oh sorry Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. Gilmore."  
  
"Don't worry dear. We'll come back later." Emily started to walk away.  
  
"No wait" Luke also came to the door. "You should hear this too. Come in."  
  
They entered the room. Lorelai looked at Luke "What?" he said innocently.  
  
"As I was saying," she continued. "We have something to tell you all. I'm pregnant."  
  
"Mum that's amazing."  
  
"We have something to tell you too" Tristan decided that this would be the best time.  
  
"I'm pregnant too," Rory said before Tristan could say anymore.  
  
"That's great." Rory and Lorelai ran towards each other and hugged.  
  
"Congratulations" Emily and Richard both said.  
  
Tristan and Luke shook hands. "We must be doing something right" Luke jokingly said.  
  
"Yeh" Tristan agreed.  
  
"We are the two luckiest guys alive" Luke said. "We both have the women we love, and they're pregnant. Also to top it off, they're Gilmore girls." 


	12. Author's Note

Okay now the truth with this note is that I want people to tell me what they think of this so that I feel better and am able to write. Coz right now I'm feeling pretty depressed and unwanted so I'm writing this asking people to review and tell me what you think coz this is an old story but I didn't get many reviews. Also it was the first one I posted and so it's not the best I have and have improved slightly.  
  
Emma 


End file.
